


Four Times Kimimaro Was There for the Sound Four and One Time They Were There for Him

by ayyces (alkalinePessimist)



Category: Naruto
Genre: 5+1 Things, Found Family, These Kids Are All Like 14 wtf, anyway, me doing research for this fic: CHILDREN???, only its 4 bc there's 4 of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkalinePessimist/pseuds/ayyces
Summary: Kimimaro just wants his team to get along, and to stop hindering their own growth. If he has to be the instigator of that then, well. He'll do what he must.How was he to know they'd take to it so well?ORExactly what it says in the title basically*smacks tin* found family trope lovers come get y'alls juice
Relationships: Kimimaro & Jirobo, Kimimaro & Kidomaru, Kimimaro & Sakon & Ukon, Kimimaro & Tayuya (Naruto), Kimimaro & the Sound Four
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Four Times Kimimaro Was There for the Sound Four and One Time They Were There for Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kabumek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabumek/gifts).



> Happy Late Christmas to the lovely Kamek from your Secret Santa! I hope you like it <3

  1. Tayuya



Tayuya considered her opponent, watching as one of the lower tier experiments Lord Orochimaru had since deemed a failure struggled to lift their sword. It was pitiful to watch, almost too easy, but she wouldn’t get anywhere if she couldn’t even take down this runt.

She raised her old bamboo flute to her lips, blowing gently so as not to make it shake too hard when the sound vibrated through. The tune came out shaky, but strong, and her opponent jumped as the genjutsu took hold.

Tayuya wrangled her smirk back, one misstep in her playing and it would be over. Lord Orochimaru had granted her power, and if she failed this task, he would throw her aside just like this kid was. Her fingers switched holes, wringing a melody from the creaking bamboo, one of her favorites, in fact. Her opponent’s sword fell from their fingertips, hopelessness setting in. Good. A little more, summon a beast to deal the finishing blow, and-

 _Crack_.

As her fingers twisted around the flute in the pattern to summon the beast, she exhaled too strongly in her eagerness, causing the fragile bamboo to crack all the way from thumb to pinkie. _Shit!_

Tayuya looked up at the balcony, where the other four were watching her practice. Kidomaru and the brothers Sakon and Ukon were snickering at her failure, while Jirobo had the nerve to scrunch his face into a pitying look. Bastards. They’ve loved watching her struggle with the simplest jutsu ever since Lord Orochimaru gifted them their Curse Marks. And now she was effectively useless, unless she wanted to be a damn brawler like Jirobo, but she _liked_ genjutsu, and-

“Tayuya.” A hand was on her shoulder, and she glanced behind her to see Kimimaro. She straigtened her spine and jutted out her chin. “What?” She spat at him, waiting for him to run to Lord Orochimaru to report her failure. “I’m perfectly capable of killing that nobody without my damn flute.” More snickering came from above. ‘Shut the hell up, Sakon!” she growled. More laughter followed. Gritting her teeth, she whipped around to lunge at them, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her once again.

“Tayuya.” Kimimaro repeated.

“ _What.”_

“Come with me.”

She blinked, and silence rang loud from above.

 _This is it._ She thought. _I’m just another failed experiment. I may have survived the Curse Mark, but it was never a guarantee._ She set her jaw and followed Kimimaro out of the arena, holding back a flinch as he flicked his forearm out and skewered the shaking kid with it, not pausing in his stride.

 _Why not kill me here and end it?_ She wondered. _There’s already a mess in here anyway._

Kimimaro led her into a side room just off the fighting arena.

“Sit.” He told her.

Tayuya stared at him. “What?” Was he not going to kill her? Or did he want her to be comfortable before doing so? It seemed unlike him if that were the case.

Kimimaro tilted his head toward the chair. “Sit. I’d like to try something.”

Tayuya pursed her lips and sat, Kimimaro settling himself down just across from her, crossing his legs and setting his hands on his knee. “How long have you had that flute?” He asked.

She stiffened. “As long as I can remember.” Her mother had given it to her before… well. Before.

He held out a hand, and it took her a moment to realize what he was asking. Hesitantly, she placed the broken flute into his palm.

“Hmm.” He hummed. “So small.”

Tayuya scowled. “Well, yeah, I’ve practiced on it since I was a toddler.”

“So, you expected to go all the way to the top with a child’s practice toy?” Kimimaro looked right into her eyes, unblinking. She opened her mouth to respond, offended, when he huffed. “Nostalgia goes a long way, doesn’t it?”

Tayuya clenched her fists, but before she could say anything, his other hand came off his knee, thin white bone being pulled out after it. She sat up ramrod straight. “”Wha-”

“I think it’s time you retired this one for sentiments sake, don’t you?” He asked, holding out the shin bone he had just pulled out of his leg. “A child’s toy cannot withstand the strength of a teenager’s jutsu, much less one wielding the power of the Curse Mark. This one should carry you until adulthood at the very least.”

Tayuya looked at the bone flute in awe. It was smooth, white as snow, and much sturdier than her old bamboo flute, with the holes spread further apart along the longer body. She took it gently. “I-” her other flute was set in her lap, and her head whipped back up to look at Kimimaro, who was smiling now.

“A stronger flute for a stronger girl.” He said. “Let’s try it out on your teammates, why don’t we?”

She grinned. “Yes, let’s.”

  1. Kidomaru



Kidomaru had always had trouble with cloth. Even before Lord Orochimaru, his shirts had always been in tatters to make room for his “freakish” arms. It didn’t really bother him most of the time, one rip or two would leave the shirts wearable, but now, he was in a bit of a pickle. As having previously only been homeless and a prisoner, Kidomaru had never really had to worry about “image” before. So, when presented with new clothes by Lord Orochimaru for their mission in the Leaf Village, he was left unsure how to proceed. He didn’t want to get in hot water by ripping the new cloth, but on top of that, Lord Orochimaru wanted him _presentable_ , to look like a part of his new little group.

He huffed. Sure, like they weren’t all freaks anyway. At least the others wouldn’t have a hard time squeezing into their new outfits. He glared at the folded cloth on his cot with a fiery rage, unsure of what to do.

He was still in this state when a knock came from his door, the person not waiting for an answer before swinging it open.

Kimimaro. He raised his eyebrows in question. “What? I thought we were done preparing for the mission tomorrow.”

Kimimaro just Looked at him, and he shuffled his feet slightly, remembering how he had beaten Kidomaru and the others with ease.

“There was an oversight in the uniforms, here’s one better suited to you.” Kimimaro finally said, holding out more folded cloth.

Kidomaru blinked at his blank expression, taking it almost on instinct. “Uh, thanks?” Kimimaro nodded and turned to leave. “Wait.” He paused and looked back at Kidomaru. “Do you want the other ones back then? Thay don’t fit anyway.”

Kimimaro looked at him some more, then nodded. “I will take them, yes.”

He handed them over, and Kimimaro nodded again. Cloth in hand, Kimimaro turned again and went on his way.

The leader of the Sound Five sure was odd.

Kidomaru unfolded the tunic, expecting one similar to the last but with no sleeves, however what was there was a hand-sewn alteration on each side, adding four extra sleeves for his spare arms.

Kidomaru sat down hard on his cot, a grin spreading over his lips.

Odd indeed.

  1. Jirobo



Three weeks since the Curse Mark had brought some relief to his aching bones, and the pain had finally crept its way back in. His family had always had issues with their spines due to their natural size. Twisting around to hear it pop only did so much good.

It would be fine if it didn’t affect him this much during training spars. Standing his ground and taking the brunt force of an attack didn’t exactly help the condition either.

“Jirobo?” His opponent, Kimimaro asked. Even hunched over, Jirobo could still look him in the eye and see the concern reflected there.

Kimimaro pursed his lips. “Can you lay down? On your stomach if able.”

Jirobo didn’t have the presence of mind to question him, he simply obeyed. Slowly so as not to aggravate his back, he lowered himself down.

Kimimaro offered his hand to help as he settled. “Just a moment.” Kimimaro murmured, then Jirobo felt warm hands press against his back, and he felt something shift, then the pain was gone.

He grunted, sitting up to look at Kimimaro, blinking tears out of his eyes. “You can control the bones in _other_ people too?” Kimimaro gave a wane smile at his wonder.

“Not easily, and certainly not in a fight, but yes.” He looked over Jirobo’s torso. “How does it feel?”

Jirobo rolled his shoulders. “Much better, thank you.” He smiled at Kimimaro.

Kimimaro smiled back, then stood and offered a hand to Jirobo. After clambering back up, Kimimaro looked up at him and said, “That’s enough for today.”

Jirobo frowned, but nodded in assent. “Would you want to get food.?”

Kimimaro began walking. “Yes, I think that’s a good idea.” He paused. “And Jirobo.”

He grunted.

“If your back begins to hurt again, let me know, okay?”

Jirobo smiled ducking his face away so Kimimaro couldn’t see. “Okay.”

  1. Sakon and Ukon



“Just do it already!”  
“Shut up! I’m doing it!”

“You’re stalling!”

“You keep distracting me!”

“Just stick it in already, Kabuto does it all the time!”

“Umm…”

Sakon jumped, and both he and Ukon whipped around to see Kimimaro poking his head through the door of Kabuto’s lab, concern plain on his face. “Are youtwo…. Okay?”

“Fine.” Ukon said before Sakon had a chance to open his mouth.

Kimimaro eyed the syringe clapsed in their tembling hand doubtfully. Sakon hid it behind their back. “We’re fine, Kimimaro.”

“I’m not sure I believe that.” He said, stepping into the room fully. “Why are you in here? Kabuto doesn’t take kindly to us messing with his space.”

Ukon stayed silent this time, so Sakon sighed. “He left a shot for us to take because he knew he wouldn’t be here to give it himself okay?”

Kimimaro hummed. “I can administer it then.”

Sakon looked him up and down dubiously. “Why?”

“Well,” Kimimaro said, stepping closer. “If there’s only one shot he left you and you mess it up, missing the dose could have negative effets.” He reached out his hand. “And I understand how difficult it is to self-administer medicine.”

Sakon and Ukon stare him down, but Kimimaro didn’t seem intimidated in the least.

“S’not gonna have dangerous effects if we miss it.” Sakon said, but it came out weak, and Udon sighed behind him and made their hand give Kimimaro the needle. “It’s a T shot.”

“I’d say it could have negative mental effects, then.” Kimimaro said, plucking the syringe from them and holding it with ease. “I don’t mind helping my team, Sakon, Ukon.”

Sakon didn’t say anything, and neither did his brother. They simply turned to the side and exposed their thigh as one. Kimimaro nodded, and with a steady hand and a blank expression, stuck them with the needle. Ukon breathed out deeply and Sakon bit his lip, and it was over quickly.

Kimimaro straightened back up once he was finished, setting the empty syringe on the counter. He nodded at them, “Anytime I can help you, it helps us all. We’re a team.” He turned and exited the room.

“…Thanks.” Sakon whispered to the empty room, long after Kimimaro had gone.

+1 Kimimaro

Kimimaro heard muffled voices, agitated, arguing? He scrunched his face. They seemed familiar, and they certainly hadn’t been there when he had fallen asleep.

Prying open his eyes, Kimimaro took in the sight of his team surrounding his prone form, Tayuya and Sakon arguing over him while Kidomaru examined his nails with a bored look on his face.

“He’s awake.” Jirobo’s voice came from his left, right next to his head. He turned and an ache throbbed in his temple at the movement. He groaned, and the arguing stopped.

“Oh, good he’s awake and fine. Let’s go, Sakon. To the pit. I’ll prove it once and for all.” Tayuya taunted her teammate, who jumped up eagerly. They both nodded at Kimimaro as they scurried out.

Frowning, Kimimaro glanced up at Jirobo, who shrugged. “Strength contest.” Was his explanation.

Kimimaro hummed. Sounded about right. He brought his hands up to his face to rub the headache away, but what met his face was soft cloth rather than skin. He pulled his hands away from his face to find knitted handwarmers had been placed upon his forearms.

He blinked, and there was a noise as Kidomaru hurriedly got up from his bored position at the foot of his bed. “I’m gonna go make sure they don’t kill each other before the mission.” He muttered as he practically fled the room.

Kimimaro heard a stifled laugh from Jirobo at that, and he looked to him with a question in his eyes. “They’re glad you’re okay, Kimimaro.” He explained. “They just don’t want to say it.”

“Huh.” Was all he could think to say, then winced as his voice caused another spike of pain to hit his skull.

“Here.” Said Jirobo, his big hands coming up to rub Kimimaro’s temples, the pressure bringing a singing relief to Kimimaro’s mind. “They’ll never say it, but they didn’t leave this room for all twelve hours you were out since Kabuto brought you back.”

Kimimaro hummed. “We’re a team. I’m glad they’ve taken that to heart.”

Jirobo grunted. “Just be glad Lord Orochimaru or Kabuto aren’t here to see it. I think knitting handwarmers and playing soothing songs goes a bit beyond ‘teammates’ in their eyes.”

Kimimaro looked at Jirobo, alarmed.

He grinned. “Told ya, they’re bad at saying it, but they care.” He stopped the head massage, and to Kimimaro’s relief, the pain stayed away.

“I’ll have to thank them.” He said, then yawned.

Jirobo patted his shoulder. “Later, maybe.”

Kimimaro nodded, sleep already washing back over him, smile on his lips.

“Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing these guys was an interesting challenge, I surprisingly enjoyed them! Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
